Usa's Story
by Rakusa
Summary: Usagi finally tells Mamoru her story. -Just a note, this was written a very long time ago, and I had just started out, so I had put my pen name in there as a character. It is not me, it was just a play on the "Usa" in both names.-


I wanted to do a story on Usagi. Everybody knows Mamoru's story by now. If not then you really don't know SM very well. But even if you don't I made a quick run through of it in the story. But I want to tell you Usa's story. Those who know me know I have many take offs.

___________________________________________________________________

Mamoru was sitting on his couch facing Usagi. Mamoru starts to speak after they got comfortable.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you here, well do you remember when you said whenever I was ready?"

*Flash back*

"I don't have any parents."

"Mamoru-San, you don't have to tell me anything unless you're ready. When you're ready I'll tell you my story." Usagi compromised. "You don't have to tell me now but I promise my ears are always open. When ever you want to talk I'll listen. I'll always listen." Usagi said with tears coming to her eyes and finally a lone tear was let out after Mamoru confessed to not having any parents.

"Thank you, Ord-Usagi-chan that means a lot to me. You're the second person to ever really care. But you're the first to listen and not force it out of me. The only person who actually listened was Motki, and he wanted to try and help by making me talk about it." Mamoru concluded. 

"Well I better get going. I'll see you around. Back to our old ways?" Usagi asked a bit dejectedly.

"Nah, I don't think I could tease you after being able to talk civil." Mamoru replied with a smile.

"Ah, yeah and I don't think I could be so mad after knowing your reason." Usagi smiled back and added a wink and left.

*End flash back*

"Yeah, soo… You want to talk about it now, Mamoru-chan?" Usagi asked Uncertainly. That only happened a week ago and they got a lot closer. Some- mainly everybody close and Usagi and Mamoru- would say they were even very close friends. 'Too bad he doesn't return my feelings. Since he stopped teasing me I've realized I love him, even when he WAS teasing me.'

"Yeah Usa-chan I'm ready." Mamoru stopped for a deep breath and to think. 'I hope if she knows the real me she might come to love me, cause I know I've loved her since I saw her the first time in the arcade.' "Well, my parents died when I was 9½. I lost all my memories in the car crash that went over the cliff, killing them instantly. They say it was on my birthday, I don't even know if my real name is truly Chiba Mamoru." He looked over to see Usagi truly sad for him. "I grew up alone in the orphanage. I built walls around my heart. I wasn't going to let anybody in or see the real me. I wasn't going to fall in love. Anybody who got too close to me I started to be rude to or teased them. I wasn't going to get hurt again. Motki some how got past me but I was never going to let him get very close. So I met you, and I'm willing to try and let go of my walls,… for you. So that's my story. Do you want to be the person I let them down for?"

"That was so sad Mamoru. Yes I would like to be that person." Usagi paused, an unspoken agreement went through them. "So, I promised you my story. Well-" she started choking up. Mamoru who already was fighting back tears interrupted her.

"If it's too hard for you, you don't have to."

"No, No! I want to. I haven't told anybody how I feel. But people know of it because they were around. I'm the 4th oldest of seven." Again he cut her off. (an: I'm just going to stop with he said, she said.)

"But your friends said you were the oldest of 2."

"They never asked, they just assumed. But if they asked I would have said I have 3 siblings, they could meet- which ones said I only had a younger sibling?"

"Rei and the people you usually hang out with at the arcade. They said you had to pick up your only brother."

"I could never have only one brother. I have one in the states because he's allergic to some plant here that's really popular. So my parents being safety nuts –with good reason- sent him to live with an aunt there. My 2nd oldest brother drove me 2 years ago with my 7 year old sister to where we wanted to go. (All of us siblings were close. I'm starting with my 2nd oldest.) My brother left. He was 16. He would be 18 now. It isn't one of those stories where we were waiting and getting mad at him for not picking us up in time. Where we later learn he was in an accident on his way over. No, he picked us up around the right time. We were all in a happy note talking about what we did during that time. We were at a stop light. I was in the passenger seat. As my right being the second oldest at that time. I was in the middle anyways. Lilly was behind the drivers seat. Lilly was sick, she was going to die in a few years. But I always had hope that she would live longer. A car came up on their side killing Lilly instantly. Randy- my brother- made it to the hospital. He was there for 2 days, I got to tell him I loved him one last time. I was on crutches for 3 weeks but that was nothing compared to my loss. I stayed in my room for 2 months after the accident."

"Wow, that's sad. But you said you were now the oldest of 3 when before it was 7. 2 are missing."

"That's just it, they are. Max was on a cruise. When I was 11, 4 years ago he'd be 20 now. He was 16. The boat sunk, many people made it out. But there were many who didn't. My older twin disappeared, she was walking home. I didn't walk with her. I had extracurricular stuff to do. No detention. My brother's boat sunk the same day. Actually it was the exact same hour. Mom and dad sent cops out looking for her. While they were sad their son's boat sunk into the great sea. I'm sure they blamed me, though they would never say it. I was the last person to talk to any of them. My parents blame me for not walking home with Rakusa. They would miss me if I suddenly died or disappeared. That I don't deny. My parents are worried that although Rakusa disappeared all of their children will die or disappear. Because they go in 2's after the 16th birthday. But so far it's only been guys being 16 and taking a sister with them. I blame myself. It is after all my fault. I'm now risking one of my brothers. Though most would think it's the 'male' Tuskino curse, I'm sure I'm the next to be taken for my 'secret activities of the night'. Rakusa and Max could be dead for all we know. I still have hope everything will work out all right. But I know I won't get them back the way I want. After I lost Randy and Sean my oldest younger brother even thought I didn't 'Really' lose him. I just shut down for the longest time. Everything was so bad and getting worse. My parents considered a physiologist for the longest time. I was withdrawn at the funeral. I wouldn't speak. Sean couldn't come. I wouldn't even talk to him over the phone. My grades were dropping. While I wouldn't talk Sean decided his sister needed his support so he visited me and after a day his allergies kicked in and he had to go to the hospital. I visited him. I was withdrawn through his whole visit even after he went home the next day. I didn't talk for over 3 months. I went to visit a sick friend from school at the hospital and I ran into a little girl around the age of 6. The little girl reminded me of a boy I met who was around 9 at the very same hospital when Shingo came into the world. I was 6. The little girl I met was the only one left in her entire family, they were on a cruise. The boat crashed. It reminded me so much of my brother I started to cry. She was the only one left I reminded myself. Yet she could still be strong and have a good outlook on life. I at least still had the rest of my family. The little girl I was told was adopted by her mother's twin brother. I was happy for her. A smile came to my lips for the first time since Randy died. It was strange I could bond with the girl without talking. She reminded me also of Lilly. I started giving money to charities. It was never much but it was a start. I gave 1/8 of my money to charities while I saved 2/8's of it for emergencies. 1/8 of it went to college funds. I was so far behind it school already I didn't know if I could catch up. I am always more withdrawn on the days where I lost one of my siblings whether to death, disappearance, of to a different country. I pray for everybody's souls and try to be the happy person they left. My parents said that I wasn't aloud to leave the house from my 16th birthday to my 17th." She managed a small laugh. "Unless of course I went out with a group of friends that they trust. They are doing the same for both of my brothers. For this next year and when they turn 16-17 they think they can trap me in the house again for when they do."

"Wow, Usa-chan that's a traumatic story. No wonder your dad's crazy about any guy who gets into a hundred miles of you. So… do you want to go out on a date?" Mamoru asked through a watery vision and being sincerely sad, for her. He managed to get a teary smile from her.

"Sure." She whispered softly.

They left. Had fun. For they knew they would never have to tell another what they went through, and never forgetting what transpired in the apartment. They were now connected fully by heart, mind and soul. They dated for awhile getting used to the fact both their dreams came true. They announced that they were officially a couple a week later. When her 16th birthday came they had a few close calls but they managed to get through. They had a happy life finding out they were tux and moon, princess and prince. Unfortunately future parents to the pink haired brat. Though they would live through it for each other. They didn't have many difficulties in their relationship because they decided long ago to put aside their differences.

(below is Usa's family)

After the youngest child was born youngest first. Mamoru- 10½ 

Lilly- born

Shingo- around 1

Sean- 4

Rakusa & Usagi- 7&2 months

Randy- 10

Max- 12

If alive now Mamoru- 18½

Lilly- 9

Shingo- 10

Sean- 12

Rakusa & Usagi- 15&2 months

Randy- 18

Max- 20

When died/ disappeared

Lilly- 7

Rakusa- 11

Randy & Max- 16


End file.
